


Bursting Bubbles (aka: Kíli/Elves But Not Really)

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Love That Not's Actually Love, Misunderstandings, Setting Things Straight, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursting Bubbles (aka: Kíli/Elves But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: There are substantial references to a Rivendell scene in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition. May be spoilers!

“Tauriel.”

Said Elf paused and turned reluctantly. “What do you want?” she addressed the dark-haired Dwarf who had spoken, her voice echoing clearly in the dungeon.

The Dwarf emerged from the shadows, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched with determination. “I just want to make something clear to you.” He planted his hands on his hips and announced firmly, “I do _not_ like you and have no desire for romance. You’re an Elf and because of that difference my opinion will never change.”

Tauriel’s surprise and amusement was well-hidden. However she almost lost control of it when another young voice rang out from one of the other cells.

“You certainly weren’t concerned with difference in race when you flirted with that Elf in Rivendell, Kíli!”

Kíli snarled. “I keep telling you, Ori: that wasn’t flirting! I smiled politely because _she_ was gawking at _me_!”

“Elves do not gawk,” Tauriel corrected to all in general.

“But Dwarves do!” Ori unabashedly declared. “And _you_ do, Kíli!”

“You’re a Dwarf too!” Kíli reminded him grimly. “Do I have to get into your incident with Sessa?”

“Sessa?” echoed an older voice. “That cloth merchant’s daughter?! Ori, you—?!”

“Kíli, I want t’ hear this!” another Dwarf declared eagerly. “What’d Ori, man-fer-th’-ladies, do with Tessa?”

“ _Sessa_! Her name was Sessa, and it’s not your business, Bofur!” Ori shouted hotly.

“But as your older brother, it’s _my_ business!”

“Aw, leave him alone, Dor’. I’m his older brother too, but he obviously doesn’t want to talk about it,” someone else cut in.

“There, see, listen to Nori!” Ori snapped. “And why is this suddenly about me? Kíli’s the one who’s interested in Elves!”

“Kíli, what is he talking about?” rumbled a voice different from the others, sharp and suspicious.

“Nothing, Uncle Thorin!” Kíli yelped nervously.

“Nothing’ indeed,” another Dwarf snorted. “I saw you wink at the harp-player!”

“Dwalin, I did not!”

Tauriel listened to the sudden burst of ruckus with amazement. As the argument continued round the group of cells, she released a small sigh and turned her back. No way was she getting involved.


End file.
